Hana wo Puun
}} is Kira☆Pika's only album and first single. The song is the anime's fourth opening and sixth ending, the former from episode 68 to episode 77 and the latter from episode 65 to episode 67. The song is also in , , and . It was released on August 1, 2007. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Instrumental) # (Instrumental) 'DVD''' # # # Videos Single = |-| Anime Ver. = Lyrics Rōmaji= HANA HANA HANA HANA HANA HANA... Hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" SUNAPPU kikasete hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" sonna anta no hana wo ... ... ... "puun" kamigata hen tte itta desho sonna anta no hana wo "puun" saikin futotta? te kiita desho sonna anta no hana wo "puun" maaru sankaku nagashikaku okao no chuushin ito okashi SAIN KOSAIN TANJENTO anata to watashi wa PIRORONPII (waki wo ake shime npa npa npa npa) Hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" SUNAPPU kikasete hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" sonna anta no hana wo ... ... ... "puun" uta ga heta tte itta desho sonna anata no hana wo "puun" A KAPPU? tte kiita desho sonna anta no hana wo "puun" maaru sankaku nagashikaku kokyuu wo suru tame ana futatsu nankotsu fu ni fu ni fuu ni fu nii anata to watashi wa PIRORONPII KUREOPATORA no hana ga mou sukoshi hikukattara sekai no rekishi wa kawatteta honto kana uso ka mo ne Akutagawa Ryunosuke no shussesaku wa hanaa HANA wa nagarete PIRORONPII (PIRORONPII) HANA wa nagarete PIRORONPII (PIRORONPII) HANA wa nagarete PIRORONPII (PIRORONPII) ato nanpun? ato ippun! hana wo PUUN!!! maaru sankaku nagashikaku okao no chuushin ito okashi SAIN KOSAIN TANJENTO anata to watashi wa PIRORONPII (waki wo ake shime npa npa npa npa) maaru sankaku nagashikaku kokyuu wo suru tame ana futatsu nankotsu fu ni fu ni fuu ni fu nii anata to watashi wa PIRORONPII Hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" SUNAPPU kikasete hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" hana wo "puun" sonna anta no hana wo ... ... ... "puun" |-| Kanji= ハナハナハナハナハナハナ… はなを“ぷーん”　はなを“ぷーん” スナップきかせてはなを“ぷーん” はなを”ぷーん”　はなを“ぷーん” そんなあんたの　はなをっ………“ぷーん” 髪型へんっていったでしょ そんなあんたの　はなを“ぷーん” 最近ふとった？てきいたでしょ そんなあんたの　はなを“ぷーん” まーる　さんかく　ながしかく おかおの中心　いとおかし サイン　コサイン　タンジェント あなたとわたしはピロロンピー (脇を開け閉めんぱんぱんぱんぱ) はなを“ぷーん”　はなを“ぷーん” スナップきかせてはなを“ぷーん” はなを”ぷーん”　はなを“ぷーん” そんなあんたの　はなをっ………“ぷーん” 歌がヘタっていったでしょ そんなあんたの　はなを“ぷーん” Aカップ？ってきいたでしょ そんなあんたの　はなを“ぷーん” まーる　さんかく　ながしかく 呼吸をするため　穴ふたつ なんこつ　ふにふにふーにふにー あなたとわたしはピロロンピー クレオパトラの鼻が もう少し低かったら 世界の歴史は変わってた ほんとかな　うそかもね 芥川龍之介の出世作は鼻ー ハナは流れてピロロンピー(ピロロンピー) ハナは流れてピロロンピー(ピロロンピー) ハナは流れてピロロンピー(ピロロンピー) あと何分？あと１分！はなをプーン！！！ まーる　さんかく　ながしかく おかおの中心　いとおかし サイン　コサイン　タンジェント あなたとわたしはピロロンピー (脇を開け閉めんぱんぱんぱんぱ) まーる　さんかく　ながしかく 呼吸をするため　穴ふたつ なんこつ　ふにふにふーにふにー あなたとわたしはピロロンピー はなを“ぷーん”　はなを“ぷーん” スナップきかせてはなを“ぷーん” はなを”ぷーん”　はなを“ぷーん” そんなあんたの　はなをっ………“ぷーん” |-| English= Nose nose nose nose nose nose Pun to the nose pun to the nose Let a snap be heard pun to the nose Pun to the nose Pun to your nose You said that my hairdo is weird Pun to your nose You asked "did you gain weight lately?" Pun to your nose Circle, triangle, rectangle In the middle of your face, threads and sweets Sinus, cosinus, tangens You and me are piroronpii Open and close your side Pun to the nose pun to the nose Let a snap be heard pun to the nose Pun to the nose pun to the nose Pun to your nose You said that I couldn't sing Pun to your nose You asked "Are you an A cup?" Pun to your nose Circle, triangle, rectangle There are two holes for the sake of breathing The cartilage is fu ni fu ni fuu ni fu nii You and me are piroronpii Cleopatra's nose If it was any lower It might have change the history of the world I wonder if it's true, it's probably a lie Akutagawa ryunosuke's master peace is a nose The nose is running piroronpii (piroronpii) The nose is running piroronpii (piroronpii) The nose is running piroronpii (piroronpii) How many more minutes? One more minute, pun to the nose Circle, triangle, rectangle In the middle of your face, threads and sweets Sinus, cosinus, tangents you and me are piroronpii Open and close your side Circle, triangle, rectangle There are two holes for the sake of breathing The cartilage is fu ni fu ni fuu ni fu nii You and me are piroronpii Pun to the nose pun to the nose Let a snap be heard pun to the nose Pun to the nose pun to the nose Pun to your nose Category:Lyrics Category:Opening Song Category:Ending Song Category:Discography Category:Kira☆Pika Category:Single